Guardian Angel
by GrumpysGirl
Summary: Bella is sent to guard someone on earth after her terrible death and losing all the people she held dear the worst part is she hated him for what he did.
1. Prologue

**A.N. disclamier I dont own anything but the plot.**

Prologue 

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Bella." _

_"Jillian thank you for giving me the chance to be with you, you're a great big sister."_

_Slowly I watched as her pale body shimmered away into nothingness. _

I sat up heavy breathing my hand had tangled in my hair again it grew so fast. My hair had managed to get to waist length after Jillian's death. No matter what I did it grew to this length so I gave up cutting it. I had my very familiar brown eyes color in my right eye but my left had become an emerald green to tear at my heart. I also wasn't a very nice person anymore.

I grieved for Charlie who was the only one who gave a damn about me when I died, Him and Jake. I tried to make things right the day Edward left it was like my life ended. Groaning I moved from my very uncomfortable cloud. My thoughts heavy I bounced across the many clouds to the spring. Yes up in heaven it was what you imagined it to be beautiful and magnificent. Taking a small sip I sighed I had been here ever since I lost Jillian my angelic sister. I knew I couldn't stay here forever I had a lot of work to do, "Isabella child?"

I looked to the voice, "Father," I said calmly not meeting his gaze with my mistake of eyes.

"You need to watch over him now," he put his gentle hand on my head, "You can't sit up here forever."

I know," I looked downwards into the pool of water, "It's just hard to watch over a person who caused so much pain to my being."

The father nodded and pressed a light kiss to the top of my head, "That is why you must child."

That was the only reason I returned to earth even with my frozen heart for any vampire who dare cross my path.

**A.N. So this is the opening reviews are very welcome. **


	2. The Hunt

Chapter 1

The Hunt. 

Nothing more annoying than having to find the person you're supposed to watch over. I swear I could kill him for leading me back towards Forks. First I get sent half way across the world only to fallow the scent back to their mansion in Forks worst off they weren't even there at the time so I guess they were out doing things. I figured they were heading back to school here again so I enrolled there and found something to do. I became transparent and floated around the town looking at everything I had once known only it was updated.

I sat on a bed in the old mansion I had found my way back to. Then the thought struck me, going over to the music shelf I plucked Debussy off the shelf and put it in the bottom drawer of the island under everything. I bounced around there house making it seem like someone was enjoying it having my scent cling to the furniture. Then when I could hear them approaching I disappeared to an invisible state where I was there yet nothing would be able to find me no matter what skill they possessed.

The minute they walked in I watched as their faces became shocked, they sniffed around like animals and then the pained look on his face cut my cake. He seemed to be the only one to recognise my scent just like the name that pooled out of his lips, "Bella."

It was a soft whisper something you wouldn't notice at least not right away. But I heard his pain, it called to me and I may fix it but not anytime soon, I had to make him feel the pain I felt, the day I died was his fault just as much as it was my own.

I sat down on the couch, "Hi!" I shouted.

Nobody looked but Edward like he could do the impossible, as if he could tell I was here. But just as quickly he looked away and bolted up the stairs.

Doing my duty I followed him and I found him sniffing his bed and then going through his CD's.

His reflection in his CD player was so miserable that I could feel it like a giant stab to the heart, "Bella, I'm so sorry!" He dry sobbed into the palms of his hands falling to his knees.

I couldn't stand it though my hate for him still remained. I materialized slightly but even the slightest movement of capture and I would disappear I pulled him tom me and held him in a gentle embrace. His arms wrapped around me and he had his face in the crook of my neck. He shook while he wept and I couldn't stop myself I rubbed circles on his back and pressed the faintest of kisses to his head before I slowly faded away.

I watched him look around and touch the spot where my lips had been not very long ago. I couldn't do more for him, or I wouldn't really something told me that he suffered just as much as I did. Even though he had lied to me. Lies it wasn't something I was ready to forgive. It only made watching over him less painful.

I was amused as he searched for his CD which I had hidden so very well I followed him around everywhere. Then late at night I snuck into the closed school and matched our schedules myself being Isabella Marie Thomson. I figured it worked for now but then again I only had so much I could change without losing myself.

After I finished I changed my clothes into an almost white pair of blue jeans and a white button up with the use of magic, I had a heart shaped locket with a swan on it inside a picture of Charlie and Renee, and one of my once truly beloved. Behind his picture my antibiotics that led me to my death.

I managed to make it back to the Cullen house using flight of course much faster than walking it's not like I could teleport or run super fast but I could fly fast and that was good enough. Sitting on their roof seeing as if I fell asleep I could screw up the mission. I pulled my hair into an up style and pinned it with the pins I pulled out of thin air.

The beauty of being an angel, you could use magic for everything as long as it was of pure intentions. Such as making oneself inconspicuous, when on a mission. My facial features shouldn't be to oblivious as to who I am but just in case I removed the freckles from my cheeks and nose and made it so it seemed as if I was wearing a light shade of make-up that was very natural looking covering the faint glow that might give me away.

I looked into a pool of water below and noticed I did look like my old self but not enough to give it away. Relaxing I laid on the roof letting myself sleep if only for a little while. If any trouble were to arise I would be summoned to his side as long as I wasn't already there.

I let my mind wander and it managed to fallow my charge. _Hunt... Hunt... Hunt.... Where the hell is that CD?... Damn why can I smell her everywhere... and what happened in my room... It couldn't have been her.... could it? I miss her so much... why didn't I change her when she asked... Oh that's right to protect her... A lot of good that did._ I woke up not to close to dawn I fixed my clothes and hair quickly before sitting in Edwards car and being very not visible. I didn't want to use up all my energy trying to keep up with him, so I figured this would be best.

He slipped into his car and started the engine Rosalie and Alice hopped into the red car while Emmett and Jasper to the jeep then off we sped towards the school when we got close I slipped from the car and onto a sidewalk around the corner. Walking toward the office seeing as he had to go park his car we should make it there about the same time.

I was right not even two minutes after I had gotten there he was in there waiting behind me.

"Isabella Thomson," I answered the lady sitting at the desk.

"Next time enrol before the first few days," She said handing me the paper, "I have enough trouble sending the schedules out."

I nodded and turned to head out purposely nicking my shoulder against his. This was going to be fun. I sat down in my first period after getting my teacher to sign my slip, then I sat in the middle of one of the rows putting on a pair of glasses, just to make me look smarter. _I'm so glad they have just glass lenses. It makes my disguise that much more fun. _

I sighed and watched Edward the whole time and that's when I noticed it he looked much like the day we first met stiff back like he had been stabbed with a pencil. Then he looked at me. Our eyes made contact I suddenly felt ashamed about my eyes to be given one of my own then one of his made it hard to look at me didn't it. Only his eyes didn't move and once the bell rang he approached me holding my gaze. I couldn't look away and it made me worry about me wanting to both squash him like a bug and protect him from everything.

**A.N. Pretty please review they make people get endorphins and endophins make you happy.... or is that just chocolate with endorphins.... well what ever the point is I like to read others oppinions.... well thanks anways I hope this isnt to sucky lol.**


	3. Playing Nice

**A.N. this chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer: Kezia Ryuuki. Thank you and your prize is a hopefully good chapter to review.  
**

Chapter 2 

Playing Nice

I stood slowly as his hand latched onto my wrist and I was drug out of the classroom. I swear once I was alone with him I was going to ruin his day and make sure he couldn't get back at me for it. What an ass!

So I allowed him to drag me onwards to the darkest emptiest areas. "Who are you," He breathed into my neck he shook from god knows what and then I felt the wall against my back.

"Who am I?" I asked, "What am I doing here? Where did you get that face? Why are you doing this to me?" I rolled my eyes, "None of that is important."

His eyes turned dark and his body shook more, "What the hell are you?"

"A Student at this school," I said a yawn escaping from my lips. He pressed me further into the wall his body squished against mine.

Then the sound of two sets of heels came running towards us, "Edward let her go she can't harm you."

I smiled at the short pixie like girl who I had once called my best friend, "You must be someone close with him." I slid down the wall as he released me.

Alice nodded and then as Edward approached her my foot went out and bronze hair fell into a puddle, "Edward are you okay?" Alice's panicked voice ran over to him.

I walked past the blond standing there with her eyes on me, "Nice meeting you guys." Then I headed to class where I sat knowing Edward would soon arrive.

He came in about five minutes later; lame excuse and all. The seat next to mine was the only empty one so he joined me at the table not until I pulled out the chair from underneath him.

Watching him tumble to the floor now that was amusing. I gave him a small smile and began to doodle on the papers we were given. For the tiny assignment; with no entertainment. I had already filled it out so I sat there bored out of my mind. Taking my pen I began to draw, a.k.a. poke Edward with it my amusement grew.

After the lunch bell finally went I left the room before Edward could stop me this time. I skipped to lunch believe it or not and then I grabbed a tray and put fruit and veggies on it plus a bottle of tropical fruit juice. Sitting at one of the empty tables I picked at my fruit and watched.

I listened carefully for their voices, my senses didn't quite do me any good except the fact I kind of heard the things they were saying. Problem was that I was picking up everyone else's conversations while I was at it.

"That new girl supposedly she's the look alike of the psycho old police chiefs daughter." Random voice.

"You need to be more careful she's different!" Alice's voice.

Random, "I wonder if that Edward guy would be interested in me? I'm Blonde, big boobs, what's not to like?"

"Alice it.... Bella.... Scent.... Looks...." Edward said almost barely able to hear.

I finished my fruit and ditched my tray. Only after stealing my juice from an unfinished death did I walk over to the Blond who was day dreaming about Edward, "I wouldn't bother with him, nobody in this school will ever be good enough for him, and no one he sees here and only here."

She glared at me then I felt it hard on my face, "You little bitch don't talk to me!" The blond who suddenly reminded me of a stuck up version of Loren from when I went to school here so long ago, "I get whatever I want and I will get him."

Rolling my eyes I left and walked out of the cafeteria into the pouring rain running across the field I cursed stupid angelic colours. White this, white that, sweet colors, this soft, colors that, slightly boring.

I stood in the little cubby out of the rain in front of the door to my next class. When I saw Alice and Edward approaching I entered it only to be handed a towel by the teacher, "Your new to Forks the rain is something we get all the time, wear a coat and you might not get a cold as easily."

I nodded and smiled, "Umm thanks?" I said unfolding the towel and pulling the pins out of my hair to dry it. Edward and Alice were standing there watching the exchange slightly gaping.

He nodded and sat down, I followed suit and took a seat at one of the desks, drying my hair all the while. Alice sat next to me with a notepad and a set of many pens that came out of a bag she had already placed on the back of our chair. Wrapping the towels around my shoulders I sighed, "Are you curious about me to?"

She gave a sweet short pixie like laugh and then smiled at me. English was mostly interesting when we weren't told to pay attention to the boring lecture about what we would be covering we had doodled on a sheet of paper in her notepad. Looking at our finished work was amazing.

The river in the valley, the flowers that coated the meadow the clouds the whole thing sat on, the angels, and star shapes on strings. Completely amazing when it came to her little doodles mine were the slightly messy yet simple things. Plus the layout of the meadow, while Alice had done most of the details and then we had a piece of art.

When the bell rang I gave her a small smile even though I was trying to not give in to liking them yet Alice never did anything but leave with them. It was hard not to instantly love her again and wish we were back to being best friends before any of this had happened.

But I couldn't no matter how much it yearned I wasn't going to forgive them that easily. I couldn't. The three of us left class together and I enjoyed grabbing the thin thread hanging on his shirt and walking away. Only that ended only seconds after it started. Then he caught me walking behind him.

Edward slowed to a stop, "Why are you fallowing me?"

I gave him a weird look, "I'm not fallowing you I'm heading to class."

Rolling his eyes we walked to the same class side by side biology lovely. And the only seat open was the one next to the empty one Edward just took.

Today seemed to get longer. The final class we were in was horrible it wasn't a bunch of useless babble she was pointing out the perfect amount of guys and girls and how they all had a set to each desk. I quickly pulled out my schedule,

**Math Mr. Don. 101.  
Biology Mrs. Banner. 306.  
Lunch  
English Mr. Churchill. 112.  
Family Studies Mrs. Cole. 401.**

Screw my life and end it right there. Never mind it wouldn't do any good.

"You're sitting next to your partners for the semester. See to it that you will not be causing problems with them if you feel that you will, men stand up and find a different seat." Mrs, Cole said as she sat down at her desk.

Edward didn't move so I guess he knew what any of the girls were thinking a little under half the class did move and play time just got a little more interesting.

**A.N. So this is it for the second chapter I'm hoping to have the third up by the end of the week. Hope it was enjoyed. Reivews make me happy. ^-^  
**


	4. First Sign of Trouble

Chapter 3

First Sign of Trouble

Okay so the next few days were completely boring Carlisle had taken the family to Italy and I was floating along fallowing them. Boring right I was snoozing away on one of the plane wings too tired to fly yet me being who I am, slept there for quite a while. It's the problems of running off no sleep I think.

So here is my dilemma, the Cullen's were followed to Italy. And wolves were surrounding the building when I went POP with a loud bang from where I was to being quiet and invisible at Edward's side. A woman was standing there with a funny look on her face.

I only had seconds to spare.

**EPOV**

The family was summoned to Italy for god knows what and I was bored out of my mind. I looked out the window and thought I saw Bella lying on the wing of the plane but when I looked again she was gone.

So there I sat in my seat next to Alice, Jasper was meeting us there since he went hunting. The boredom was more then I could handle. I spent most of the trip with my eyes closed imagining her, my sweet Bella. Only months after I had left had she gotten into the accident that took her life.

I had driven her insane from not being there and Charlie had made sure that I couldn't Live it down. I hadn't been to Forks for over 200 years after that happened. I had only been there for a small amount of time to apologize but when I got there Bella's truck was speeding past any vehicle on the road on her way to the reservation.

I could only gape in horror when she turned her head to me and hit the trees right before the turn. My fault it was completely my fault.

Alice constantly told me that she hadn't seen me, that she had lost her mind out of depression and I was too far away to have been seen. Only I couldn't believe her for the longest time.

Bella's smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and the new girl at the school had it, Isabella. She seemed to be into my world yet know nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes my thoughts drifted, her laugh, her upbeat attitude, the fact I could never find her anywhere but school.

When the plane landed we all piled into the car the Aro had sent to pick my family up. He pissed me off and I wanted to kill him anyways. The drive was short and I was bored until we had to walk.

I felt like something was missing from my everyday routine since moving back to Forks. I pondered it and realized I had grown to miss my own tormenter. Isabella was so unique just like my Bella. The streets were empty and the sky was still dark but for how long. We slipped into the darker corridors of the streets and up to the big doors that would lead us into the Volturi domain.

I felt like trouble was brewing as we entered the big throne room. Something was going on outside Alice must have know as well. Her eyes were glazed and only her whites were visible, Jasper was holding onto her elbow as her vision passed through her mind. Only she was blocking it from me, I was beginning to worry.

Once we were greeted by Aro, Marcus and Caius a few others entered the room Jane was the first and seemed to be in a pleasant mood. After whispering something in Aro`s ear Aro nodded.

"It seems you have brought some friends, along with you their surrounding the castle," Aro said.

Carlisle gave them an odd look when Jane approached us, "You stupid clan, do you think you could fool us?"

"They're not with us!" Alice screamed as Jane used her ability on everyone but me.

I was confused, "Edward where is your little Bella?" Marcus asked.

"She died before we could change her and asked to be left as a mortal," I lied.

"Don't lie to me Alice had the vision!" Aro shouted.

But just before Jane could do anything her voice shattered into the room.

"No!" The light that broke into the room was bright and blinding to sensitive eyes.

**BPOV**

"No I screamed as Jane was about to assault ripping into the room from my invisibility my wings were big and white the light that poured into the room from my big show was bright. The white battle clothes I wore were very revealing, and tight to the body. It helped with protecting our charges and keeping our wings free for movement.

The outfit was white shorts and a tight little top that only covered my breasts, held together like a corset in the back. I felt her power as it damaged my body. I was so tempted to cry out in pain as the light dimmed and I became visible to the whole room. Floating there with a doubled edged scythe strapped to my back, I was ready to protect him.

I pulled the scythe from its holder putting the bottom on the ground and landing gracefully, "Stop your attack or I'll kill your masters," I said through gritted teeth.

"And who are you?" Aro said to me as I was released from the attack that wasn't meant for me.

I looked up to him my chin tilted high revealing my face to the room. My odd coloured eyes shining brightly, "I am your worst nightmare if you attack this family."

"Oh child you hold such a glow I must have you!" Caius said standing up, ignoring everything.

I put my hand out the blue glow of a shield began to form around Edward. He banged on it trying to free himself, but I couldn't free him not now. I was in battle mode, I felt Jane's attack on me first, Caius was approaching fast my scythe was at his throat seconds before he could reach me, I was weakening fast I could feel the power just pressing down on my abilities.

"Now now," Aro said standing, "My little flower you seem so angry even though you hold such beauty."

I looked at him, "I think you would be a little pissed if you had at least three abilities causing you to be less then what you could be," then I looked behind me, "You should stop trying to break the shield."

"How can you tell?" Aro asked suspiciously.

I shrugged, "How can I not know," I looked back at Aro, "I'm classified as psychotic, or crazy, I created the shield and if you haven't noticed it was blue its currently magenta as in a semi strong magic is attacking it."

He chuckled loudly and then I felt the pull of negative power dim to nothing. "Do you have a name child?"

"Do I need one?" I asked pushing my hair from my face as Caius returned to his seat. I returned my scythe to in front of me using it to hold myself up and keep from falling down. God I was weak after the attack.

Alice stood from her once pained position on the floor. I felt the movement as she approached me slowly.

I knew my secret was to be revealed but who was going to beat me to the punch?

**A.N. okay so here is the next chapter I hope to update sooner next time just been busy, thanks for the reviews. **


	5. Isabella Marie Swan

**Thanks for the reviews they make me happy. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Chapter 4

Bella Marie Swan

I held a look of defiance as I lifted my shield around Edward went down. "There is no point in saying my name it holds no use now.

Edward's eyes were on me, I could feel them gazing on my soul my very being everything I am and ever was.

I felt so exposed all at once. I felt the movement of my wings I was ready to run. I stood my ground even though I had more things to attend at the front entrance. Weak from my earlier small battle that was full of mental energy I allowed Alice to near me.

She placed her hands on my face and tilted it around to get a better look at me. Her cold hands soothed me even though I was ready to cry.

"I recognize that face," Aro said from across the room.

Marcus spoke after him, "It's not who you think she is Aro look at her eyes," Alice touched my hair and pulled a lock over my shoulder, "Only one of her eyes are what you remember the other is an Emerald green."

I couldn't stop the tears from escaping how much could they know just by looking at me, Alice caught them with her thumbs, "Please don't cry," she whispered.

"Alice," her name slipped out with my breath.

Then Edward finally spoke up, "Bella?"

Looking over my shoulder to him, "Don't I'm not here for you I'm just doing my job."

"Job?" Carlisle asked, "What job?"

"Haven't you already figured it out?" I said forcefully, "I'm not even human anymore! I'm only here to protect my charge until that said charge dies."

Alice's looked as if she was about to cry, "You've changed."

"I think you would have a dispassion for people who betrayed you especially if the memories bore into your mind killing you a little more everyday!" I snapped then I watched as the hurt looks crossed all of the Cullen's faces, "I won't take sympathy on you, I had everything I loved taken away from me there's nothing left for anyone to destroy."

Aro clapped loudly "So my pretty little flower if you are Miss Isabella Marie Swan, why is your one eye an emerald green like no others."

I looked at him with defiance, "It's my punishment for believing in a promise I had known was broken."

Aro seemed more curious at this. Only before he could do anything loud banging came from the door. A pack of wolves were evidently growling and taking the door down as they attacked it.

When they came in I had no choice but to scream one small sentence, "I am Isabella Marie Swan!"

I watched as they stopped and looked at me, Jake morphed and stood tall and naked, "Bells?"

Edward had a look of being broken all over again as he stared at me, "Bella," he said.

"Silence I don't want to hear any of your fake apologies," I looked at them, "You all knew what would happen to me."

"Bella I just want to know one thing!" Jake shouted at me across the room, "What did you see that caused you to crash the car?"

I looked at him, "I saw nothing while I was driving I went blind, my depression was physically destroying my body, how is that important."

Jake backed away from me Edward on the other had moved closer, "Bella I'm sorry."

I looked at him, "You are not forgiven I know what you did! I seen it happen you watched me die and didn't do anything!"

Suddenly shock filled the room but I could tell Aro Caius and Marcus were all grinning.

"If any of you attack for any reason at all I will kill everyone in this room," I said just loud enough to alert everyone, "Mutts go home you shouldn't have come here, Cullen family I don't ever want to be summoned again if you do something stupid I will snap and Aro, don't even bother asking me to stay I have to return home."

Silence filled the room as the family marched out of the castle the Mutts had run faster than I could blink out of the castle and now my duty was to get them home and return to heaven. My life sucked.

I walked with them to the plane looking like a human like the rest of them. They kept glancing back at me and I was beginning to have a hard time keeping up. Once they reached the plane I had no choice but to disappear; my time out of heaven was overdue and I couldn't sustain myself for much longer.

**In Heaven**

_I collapsed at the fountain in heaven I had nothing left of me and barely managed to see the father approaching, "Isabella my sweet child you proved me wrong," he said picking up my body._

_I continued to just listen, "You watched over him and protected many people saving many lives, all at once," I felt him smooth back my hair pulling it from my face, "You even survived three days over the limit most guardians take."_

_Power swept into my body and an agonizing pain began, but it was only for a few minutes before a cool comfort surrounded me, "I gift you with your final form my angel, you listen to me well and you have proven you worthiness, You shall look more elegant than any angel for your wings of white have been embedded with diamonds, you shall be more graceful then the ones you watch over, the power that is used to protect has been stored in your scythe and been doubled and when you use it you will know the limits it shall have, I ensured you with the ability where sleep will be unnecessary and your shield is stronger than before. Plus the magic in your body allows you to grant gifts within reason. _

_Use your new abilities wisely for you are the princess of heaven your responsibilities are far greater than before."_

_I grasped father's hand, "Lord who has given myself more then I need, has the amount of charges I had changed? I feel like I have the entire Cullen Family that I must watch for and take care of for eternity."_

_I heard the laughter in his voice, "Yes child you shall remain on earth until you are summoned you have seven charges and must watch them carefully."_

**In the Cullen House.**

**EPOV**

"How did she know?" I asked Alice.

Alice could only shrug with unknowingness. I sighed and sat on the couch as the sorrow I felt was much greater than before.

A light glow burst into the center of the room, "The Cullen family I have a request before I bestow upon you my treasure."

Everyone rushed into the room, "I cannot give you more than this nor can I give you less, Please watch over her and take it easy on this child for she has done more in her short life time then any could possibly imagine."

Carlisle looked into the ball, "I'll do it."

The light shot into the room from all directions and there she lay in the center of the room with a small bundle in her arms.

**A.N. hurray another chapter up thanks to being at home all day. (commerical: reivew to find out what happens next!) lol **


	6. Jillian & a Bit of Forgivness

Chapter 5

Jillian and a Bit of Forgiveness

My Bella was there lying on the floor so calm and peaceful looking. But then a noise so unfamiliar erupted into the room.

Bella only then moved, pulling the bundle closer to her, "hush Jillian, it's alright," She whispered standing up with the infant. Ignoring everything but the baby she hummed and rocked back and forth.

Only Alice ruined the moment, "Bella whose child is that?"

Bella looked over her shoulder a peaceful look on her face, "She is no one's child, she is Jillian."

Rose gave Bella a glare that should have burnt holes into Bella but then we all realized that she was different.

Her wings seemed to glitter at us as she walked around with the baby humming a tune that sounded so familiar and I couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Only that I knew the tune. I watched as Bella snapped her fingers and a small white bottle appeared in the room glittering with a white liquid that I assumed was milk. I watched her grab it and place it against this Jillian's lips.

Bella sat down on the couch closest to Rosalie and slowly Rosalie inched forward closer to the baby who was an angel all by herself.

**BPOV**

I sat down on the couch with Jillian all her memories of her life with me had been erased once she was reborn, she would still be the same person she just didn't remember all our adventures together or the fight that took her life.

I watched as Rosalie inched forward, so I patted the spot next to me, I knew this is what Rose wanted more than anything in the world. I had changed a lot I felt like I couldn't hate anything I could dislike something but I had nothing to dislike.

Rose sat down next to me and gazed at Jillian, "She will need a mother who can look after her," I whispered just loud enough for Rosalie to hear.

The gasp that Rosalie gave was what startled the room, "Why can't you," she asked.

"I won't have enough time to care for her," I responded offering little baby Jillian to her.

Rose took her into her arms and then magic happened, the bond of mother and child, Jillian opened her eyes up and looked at Rose before sneezing on her face.

I smiled at her, "She's a bit of a handful but I know you will love her like you love Emmett."

Rose for the first time in her life smiled at me and I was shocked. What could I do except make things right with the Cullen's one by one, "She's perfect," Rose said looking deep into Jillian's eyes which were a vibrant purple staring right at her.

Emmett smiled at me yet I was too entranced in watching Edward stare into my eyes I couldn't focus. I wanted to run to his arms and tell him I was sorry yet I knew it would be too soon. So I broke are gaze and looked at Rosalie, "I hope she makes you happy, she only has this life and it's a human one."

Rose pressed a small kiss to her little one's head, "Jillian," She breathed as Emmett stood by her and I removed myself from the couch.

"Carlisle," I said approaching him slowly, "Are you sure I won't be a burden to you?" I was hoping that he would be very neutral about it.

I was wrong instead Carlisle tucked my hair behind my ear and then pulled me into a hug, "Welcome home Bella," He said holding me close to him; "We've missed you."

I hugged him back as the tears slipped down my face, "I missed you too."

**RPOV**

Bella had given me the one thing I was never able to have. She had given me a baby girl with a small touch of dark hair and big purple eyes. Plus she was a human with no scent I could hear her little heart beat. I smiled at her as Bella confronted Carlisle. Carlisle held her to him if finally having his only child back.

Alice, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Jasper still had yet to have their chance to have Bella back in their lives. I knew it would be hardest for her and Edward. Yet I knew this was meant to happen.

She cried into Carlisle's shoulder admitting she had missed us to.

Esme made her move and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Yes this was a joyous day for us yet, what would I tell people about Jillian? She was a perfect copy of Emmett and myself.

I looked at her and she had fallen asleep her hand up by her face and her leg tossed carelessly over my arm. I grinned she had managed to work her way into my heart. Only I felt Bella knew something about her that I wasn't told.

Emmett plucked her from my arms and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "My little princess, your gonna make them men jealous and then Daddy will have to kill them for looking at you." He said lovingly.

I laughed at him he was already taking in the over protective father roll. I don't know if I could ever thank her enough for giving me Jillian. Yet she had completely changed over the two days she hadn't been around.

I could only hope now that Edward could find his happiness in her again.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it Bella was back to her old self I think she had given Rosalie the only thing Rose had wanted and now she was making amends with the family. Only I knew it would be hardest with me; if she ever decided to forgive me that is.

I smiled she was back but for how long. I watched her just as Carlisle and Esme led her upstairs.

I loved her still and I wish I only had the chance to tell her that without her hating me. I looked at the infant Emmett had gone completely protective over she looked a lot like the two of them but I knew Bella knew something about her nobody else did.

I scooped her out of Emmett`s arms and held her to me she had a faint scent of wild flowers and ocean mist clinging to her skin yet it was heavy in the room other than that she had no scent at all. She was sleeping peacefully and didn't even notice how cold our skin was but as I was bringing her back to Rosalie I got baby sneeze all over my neck and chin.

Alice laughed along with Rose as she was tucked safely back into her new mothers arms. My only question was where did she come from and how come she came with Bella?

I began to drift into thought Bella was there wings spread wide her dark hair cascaded down her back to her waist she had on a pair of tight white shorts and a shirt that only covered her breasts, strapped down with around six strings holding it on. I could see it in a low pair of heels. She had a scythe that was double sided and I figured there was meaning to it. Her face was one of stone and her heart beat seemed to disappear.

She stood strong and tall, before the image changed, her long hair was piled on top of her head tendrils had fallen down to frame her face. Her dress she now wore was also white and it was about knee length laced in the back and she stood in our meadow so perfect and calming this is the point where I confess my love for her and she admits she still loves me.

I sighed to bad it wasn't going to happen like that. So I did what I could I went to my room and blasted music till dawn.

**A.N. so there it is the chapter is finished Hurray. I probably won`t be able to update fast for the next few days I`m not sick anymore so I have to leave my comp for more hours then I have been for the past few days. Review please it makes me happy to hear your comments. **


	7. Welcome to Your New Home

**A.N.: Hey I finally finished this chapter I'm sorry I didn't make it as long as it should have been seeing as I owe many chapters to you readers I don't mind if you complain and chop on me for it. I am working on it but I couldn't add more to this one seeing as I would have destroyed my train of thought for the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Welcome to Your New Home

**BPOV**

Carlisle had led me upstairs to his office Esme hot on my heels. I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Esme stood by the door patiently.

Carlisle looked at her, "Esme my love could you take the children hunting Bella and I need to speak without their ease dropping."

Esme nodded and quickly grabbed a light kiss before leaving.

I looked at him we were alone in his office. I couldn't even hear the slight sound of the faintest of movements.

"So explain your eyes, and the infant," He said getting right to the point.

I nodded, "The infant is Jillian she was born again as a mortal after her death in the angelic world. She was my sister in a way, she understood me unlike the others. During my change into the being I am now I had the opportunity to give her another chance as a human. Only in order to do so she had to become an infant. And my eyes well that's only my concern to be honest and I'm not sure I could tell another soul how they came to be right yet."

Carlisle nodded, "Very well; so why did you give Jillian to Rosalie?"

I looked at him, "Rose always wanted her own child, why not give her one that will become the spitting image of her and Emmett combined?"

Carlisle laughed and nodded, "Very well let's get you settled in upstairs, the one room is Edwards. And the across the hall will be yours."

I nodded and fallowed him to the room upstairs. He pulled a key out of his pocket and slid it into the small key whole.

The click was soft but there and then the door opened. I looked in to see a small bed in the room and an amazing view. The only problem is while looking around I felt the presence of the world around me. I could feel the padded footsteps hit the forest floor as it approached. I had my wings disappear for I would be the first thing the creature saw.

"Bella?" Carlisle said grabbing my attention "Is everything alright?"

I hadn't realized I had tensed up but then I could feel the pull of danger approaching. My double sided scythe appeared and I grabbed onto it. I could feel my clothes changing into my battle gear. My wings remained hidden and at the way I was standing I'm sure I looked like any other human. Carlisle backed into the wall close by me.

The glass of the window shattered and something bit into my arm. Pulling on my arm to get me to move. I didn't tolerate that kind of behaviour so I did what anyone might do I hit it.

The beast let go and there before me stood a russet wolf. His eyes full of hatred. I stood tall and narrowed my eyes at him.

Then he turned into a human. Standing in front of me completely naked. I turned away from him.

Then I heard the plead in his voice as he spoke, "Bells come with me you can't stay with these monsters, I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you buried. Again."

I looked at him and I couldn't help but laugh. "You think I'm going to die? Foolish if you ask me." I rolled my eyes, "And even if I did die the body wouldn't be there you stupid animal and to think you actually cared. If you did you would have stopped my vehicle the first time I was about to die."

"Don't do this Bells," Jake said moving closer towards me.

I swatted him away, "Don't you dare try and manipulate me, you know nothing of me and you never will Isabella Marie Swan is dead she is buried and isn't coming back."

He looked at me funny, "Your right there though..."

"Do I look human to you?" glared my meanest glare, "I haven't been human for so many years, and I won't ever go back to that life if I had a choice."

He stepped away from me shocked at the coldness in my voice, "It's not my fault for not messing with the fates. Did you really expect me to kill a whole pack just to save you?"

I looked at him I should have known he would have tried to save me, "I don't care if you wanted to save me I'm different now, and I won't ever be the same," I narrowed my eyes at him, "Do you really want to make me more miserable then I already am?"

He shook his head and jumped out the window springing into a russet wolf on the way to the ground. I used a little magic to repair the window. It was if nothing had happened, "Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"Isabella for now please," I said looking at him over my shoulder, He nodded.

"Isabella I'm sorry the room is so small we only had this room left in the house," Carlisle said looking around. It was old and dusty and smelled of lemon as if this had once been an at home medical room.

I gave him a soft smile, "It will be perfect for me."

**APOV**

Carlisle had asked me to take Bella shopping for anything she might need when he came back down the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie had left with the baby going to get everything they would need to take care of her.

I nodded and he smiled. Then Bella came down the stairs with the reminder Carlisle had asked, "Call her Isabella for now at her request."

Bella moved so gracefully and smoothly her hair was pinned tightly to the top of her head. She was in a pale blue pair of jeans and a white short sleeved blouse. The top buttons left open revealing a silver heart shaped locket with a swan engraved on the front. She had a small set of glasses on her face and her lips shiny as if lip gloss coated them. A faint smell of freesia's and strawberries filled the room.

Edwards's fingers twitched as he yearned to touch her soft skin. Only he didn't I took her down to some good shopping locations. Her interest stayed in the light coloured clothes that looked very proper. Except when we made it to a dress section I watched her eyes glitter at the dress. Then the vision came on.

I was looking at Bella in the dress her eyes were on, she was standing across from Edward in the image. Bella took his hand in hers and lifted it up to her lips kissing his finger tips before putting their hands together palm to palm. Her eyes closed and Edward copied her motions as they seemed to get lost in a world I never knew existed. Yet they stood in the same place on earth. I was flying with them invisible to them though. We were inside her mind where Edward would discover all her hidden secrets and the growing mystery of Bella.

I was suddenly back in the store and Bella had her hand gliding onto the material. The soft white color seemed to make her skin glow where it touched yet it was so simple the only source of color was the little purple flowers that were elegantly placed on the dress lined in silver. She looked at the price and smiled at me. I nodded without knowing I could be ruining hers and Edward's life.

We bought almost 1000 dollars worth of things she had gotten paint, clothes, a comforter set, a rug, and a dresser. The nice part was the dresser was a build it yourself one that she was planning on doing at the house.

When we made it home she had run up to her room and locked herself away for days.

**I hope this chapter was somewhat good. **


	8. Start Again

Chapter 7

Start Again

**BPOV**

I spent days in my room the walls were the colors of the clouds when the sun was setting and we seemed invisible to the world. I had the meadow painted on one wall the one surrounding the window so it wasn't super big. But it was home. I had also managed to plant a few flowers and they now filled there holders and spilled over the edges and it was beautiful thank you magic for working when I used it to have the flowers grow rapidly and bloom all the beauty that they could hold. I had a few hanging pots in my room that had flowers overflowing from them hiding the pots and some of them even grew around the chains holding them to the roof and it was as if I was in a garden I sat on my small bed that was how I imagined a marshmallow to be, white and worth sinking into all the time. It kind of reminded me of the cloud I slept on but not quite the same feeling.

I stood up and approached the door It had the gates painted on it and the cloud colors still on it but it's so I didn't lose the door I painted a gate on it always to lead me back to my charges once I lost myself in the safety of my room. I pressed my hand against the door and felt myself move through it I was wearing a lavender blouse the top to buttons opened and a long flowing white skirt. I didn't know someone was outside the door and ended up crashing into them.

"Sorry," I mumbled pushing myself up off of them.

"It's okay Bella," the velvet voice said sitting up then pulling me to them.

I should have known Edward would wait for me outside my room. I accepted his embrace I didn't want him to let go. We were sitting in the hallway I was in his lap and he was laying against the wall holding me to him. His hand was in my hair smoothing it down gently and his grip was gentle and it was firm. I laid my head on his shoulder and put my face in the crook of his neck.

I don't know how long we sat there but it was the only time I had felt real in the years I had died.

"Let's go." He said picking me up in his arms as if I was still a feather.

I didn't stop him and we went outside and to our meadow. He never set me down even for a second until we were there then my feet touched the cool earth.

"You brought me to the meadow?" I said softly.

He nodded, "I've been waiting for the day I saw you back in the meadow."

"I live in a meadow," I smiled not completely forgiven but I knew I couldn't hate him anymore, "Back home it's filled with flowers and the clouds make it dreamy and at night the stars look like they were handpicked to shine above the meadow."

"You must miss it," He said a little hurt.

"No I feel like I'm there in my room here on earth."

I moved over to him where he wrapped his arms around me, "Am I how you imagined me to be for an immortal?"

"No because I feel that in a heartbeat you could disappear and then I would be lost again," He held me close to him.

For the first time since I had been back I wrapped my arms around him, He jumped with shock and then relaxed, "I'm not going anywhere till the day I am no longer who I am."

"How long will that be," Edward asked, "Is that when you lose your heart beat."

"I don't have a heart beat you feel it because it shows I still have my heart," I hugged him closer then I should have, "And I'll be here forever unless I lose my grace."

**EPOV**

I held Bella to me she was all I wanted all that I needed and I was afraid if I let her go she would disappear.

"I don't have a heart beat you feel it because it shows I still have my heart," I felt her pull me closer to her, "And I'll be here forever unless I lose my grace."

I didn't know what she meant but she was pure and sweet and I loved her. She looked up at me her eyes glittered with unshed tears her one emerald green and her other chocolate brown.

Her dark curls cascaded around her shoulders gracefully and I had the urge to kiss her lips gently she looked at me and then she turned around in my arms and ran through the meadow at a human pace a smile on her face her skin glowed as she moved taunting me to fallow her which I did at a human pace. She would occasionally spin and reach her arm out to me and once I grabbed her hand I felt the energy surge through me like I was holding a live wire. Her eyes looked blank when they came across mine and then I felt like I was being pulled.

I could feel the world around me but I could only see the light and good of everything the pureness of what we were doing living in a blissful moment. I felt Human and it felt good, I could see a light coming from her and it danced down her body or jumped to my own like I was viewing a drug.

My mind was gone yet it was there then she stopped and I fallowed her movement she let go of my hand.

"We have to go," She said quietly before grabbing my hand again and pulling me away from the meadow.

**JACOBPOV**

I could smell her I could feel her I could see her she was in the meadow me and the guys had saved her in. Her white skirt moved with her movement as she pulled the vampire around twirling every now and then. Her eyes looked blank but the smile on her face was pure and it was innocent. Unlike the filth she was currently pulling around with her. Her blouse was slightly unbuttoned and I wanted to kill him for being so close to her. He had no right.

I never noticed before how beautiful she was when she glowed like an angel who had come back to earth. I could still picture him violently draining her precious body of its blood after he took her into his bed but I knew he didn't do it yet. It was only a matter of time till he bit her and when he did I would kill him. It was against our agreements to bite humans and if they did I would kill them.

My anger had my blood boiling and right before I leapt out at them Bella stopped and began to run pulling the blood sucker with her.

I stepped out into the meadow after they had gone I could smell her all around her sweet scent of freesias and strawberries it had me wanting her more than before.

Only thing I needed to do is get her to be mine.

**AN: AN UPDATE hurray for me I hope this is alright I please review they are always welcome and I'm going to start on the next chapter right away so I will have it for you hopefully in a couple of days. **


	9. A Trial or Nothing

Chapter 8

A Trial or Nothing 

**BPOV **

Edward and I were sitting in the living room He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and I was lying on the floor with my head in his lap. It had been a couple days since then and now it was Sunday and we were wide awake. I had my eyes closed and we had our hands intertwined and I was content just feeling him breathe. Alice had sat down on the couch behind us with Jasper and Rose was on the love seat waiting for Emmett to pick several movies.

Alice thought that we should make Sunday our movie night and none of us denied so here we sat. It was quiet and he had begun to play with my hair with his free hand. I listened for Jillian occasionally but Rose seemed to have it covered I'd never imagined Rosalie to love someone as much as she loved Emmett. The way she looked at my Jillian was amazing she brought a sparkle to Jillian's eyes and when Jillian returned to being immortal I would give the options of having her memories that I carried returned for she would only ever have this last life.

There was nothing for her but the fathers garden after her death where I would only ever see her if she died.

Not that many knew this but everybody went to the Meadow when they died and there they are judged and given options before being forced to Satan or the Garden. I finally heard the movie go on and opened my eyes to see the transformers playing.

Closing my eyes again I witnessed my trial.

"_Father this is Isabella Marie Swan her vision is lost due to drugs that took her life overdosed on pain medication to often."_

"_What caused this pain?"_

"_Her love for a single man and no other she remained faithful to him even though they had never married."_

"_I give her the emerald eye of the one she loved."_

"_Stop!" Jillian Cried._

"_Princess what is it!" My speaker called out._

_Jillian let out a sigh, "She has a destiny unfulfilled give her to me and I will train her to take my place in the future."_

"_Why?" The father asked._

"_The fates shown me my death and she stands at my side nothing but pureness in her," Jillian smiled. _

**I had forgotten that she knew she was going to die. **

"_Isabella come with me."_

"_Where to Jillian?" I called._

_Jillian took my hand and we stepped out into the nothing, "This is abyss it's a place in the life stream."_

"_Abyss?" I was confused._

"_You come here without noticing and when you are here only true emotions remain, the life stream is where the unborn and the dead live."_

_I looked around, "Where?"_

_Jillian pointed down, "Down beneath us."_

_Looking down I seen the lights moving in a stream like motion. _

**My first home.**

_Jillian and I had gotten a place together on the meadow of spirits. _

_It was filled with cloud furniture and two bedrooms where we often were lying on the clouds and laughing._

_She taught me to fight like all other guardians and then she and I went and released my first charge who was ready to die. _

_My hand glided over the body and her spirit stepped out and looked at me she looked so confused and I took her hand. _

_Jillian showed me how to deposit them at the Life stream and to tell who went to the gates. _

_It was something I often did I only ever managed to protect my charges when they weren't near death when I arrived. _

_Then they often died for my charges were often old aged. It was when the worlds were easy to be seen. I stood by my father's side and my mother's and now I was by Edwards. _

**The truth**

_I could feel my end coming near I would be forever trapped on earth or my grace was to be lost but I wasn't ready. _

I opened my eyes. "Bella what is the Abyss, and the Life stream?"

"A place," I said.

"Is that where you go when you leave?"

"No," I said sitting up pushing myself off of Edward I went up to my room.

I almost ran to my room.

Once I had the door closed behind me I sighed.

**Entering the Abyss. **

When everything was blank I was able to enter the abyss. It felt like I was within the stream. I was everywhere and nowhere. My mind was peaceful.

It had been a few years since I had entered this place. I was feeling myself become neutral. At first I had spent many days here at a time creating a neutral person.

That was what the abyss was. It was a place within the nothing.

I took every part of me and if this place could teach me to forget life's meaning it could suppress the pain that began to form from my memories coming to life. I breathed the abyss and there was nothing more to it. I was going to get through this. Here nothing could hurt me, and I would be fine.

I don't know what time it was when I left nor did I care. I had comeback from the nothing that was both life and death and that was all that mattered. When I walked out of my room I came face to face with Edward. He had a worried expression on his face but it wasn't worth finding out why at this second. I was actually hungry.

I walked into the kitchen to find Esme pacing about. She looked up me then stopped, "Thank goodness your back we need to discuss food I have no idea what you eat."

"Fruits, vegetables, water, juice, milk, but nothing meat," I shrugged.

She nodded and left like I hadn't seen her at all. I finally heard it the sound of Jillian crying.

Rosalie ran into the kitchen with her, "She won't stop she hasn't stopped since movie night."

Offering my arms out Rose placed Jillian in my arms, "Jillian please stop crying your okay. Your mummy is very concerned about you and would like you to be happy."

I could hear her cries even though they dimmed down to a lower decimal and sounded a bit like a whimper. So I did what Jillian did for me when I wouldn't stop crying I sang to her.

"_Hush now sweet Jillian be still and don't cry,  
Sleep while you move with the stream,  
Sleep and remember our little lullaby,  
Cause one day we'll say goodbye._"

Then I hummed the tune to her. Deciding I was still hungry I used my magic to create a cloud and place Jillian on it. When I was sure she was asleep and the cloud was playing the tune I hummed I created a small bowl of fruit picked from the meadow where Jillian and I once lived.

"How did you get her to stop?" Emmett asked walking into the room slowly he looked at his wife.

Rose looked at me, "Isabella did it she took to Isabella's voice as if it was something she had heard all her life and it put her to sleep."

"It's the song she heard all her life when she was crying it's our lullaby," I said softly.

So I'm sure they are both very confused, "Jillian wasn't always a baby she was my saviour and I couldn't just let her be a memory to me she had the right to have the chance to live again so that is what I gave her.

It wasn't something I wanted to go into detail with but I knew I had no choice so I pulled rose over to the bench in the kitchen summoning the cloud to sit beside her and Emmett took the seat next to her while I climbed onto the stool that was across from them it was going to be a long night.

**AN: So for those of you who want to get to know more about Jillian I am giving you that option. Coming up next in guardian angel: Jillian's Story.**

A sneak peak:"_**Jillian was the most important of us all." I said starting my story. As her parents they had a right to know. **_


End file.
